En busca de la gran verdad
by Sta. Misao Maxwell
Summary: La incesante búsqueda de la verdad para un espadachín, ¿cuando puede terminar?. ¿Logrará nuestro niño bonito descifrar el misterio escondido detrás de las palabras de un viejo amigo y gran samurai?. Lo de siempre, lean antes de juzgar, y por favor


EN BUSCA DE LA GRAN VERDAD

****

By Misao

_"La vida de cada una de las personas no es simple, la respuesta a tu pregunta podrás encontrarla en el camino de tu vida, tienes que buscar esa verdad, ella te liberará"_

Las palabras de aquel hombre todavía resonaban dentro de su mente, que era un caos total. Había sido despojado de la idea que él consideraba la verdad absoluta, la ley de la supervivencia del más apto, y se había lanzado a la búsqueda de su verdad, totalmente en blanco, y solo, solo...

Llegó a un pequeño pueblo, pequeño pero alegre, todos se veían felices, veía niños que correteaban por las calles, mujeres que hacían las compras, hombres ya ancianos que se reunían en la plaza a charlar y darle de comer a las palomas, iba tan distraído caminando que se dio contra alguien y cayeron los dos al suelo

- Lo siento, disculpe, no fue mi intención Seño...ri...ta....

Se quedó atónito ante la joven belleza que tenía enfrente

- Descuide, no pasa nada. Dijo la chica con tono de tener prisa mientras juntaba las cosas que se le habían caído

- Permítame ayudarle, por favor. Dijo él mientras se agachaba a recoger las hojas que habían quedado dispersas por el suelo

- No se moleste, yo sola puedo. Gracias, adiós.

Y así como llegó se fue, él se sentía en un sueño, ella era tan hermosa

- A...adiós... dijo casi en un susurro mientras la veía alejarse y perderse entre la muchedumbre

Se acercaba la noche y él todavía seguía en Tajima, así se llamaba el pueblo.

Llevaba algunos años de camino y ya se estaba cansando de tanto viajar y de estar solo, además quería volver a ver a aquella mujer, que parecía un ángel, con sus largos y negros cabellos que le caían a los costados de su angelical rostro y sus ojos azules como el mar, así que decidió quedarse en el pueblo.

Como se había quedado sin dinero no tuvo otra opción más que dormir debajo de un puente, pero eso no fue un problema para él, ya estaba acostumbrado y además era verano y nada como dormir al aire libre para combatir al calor, además, la imagen de aquella linda muchacha le acompañaba, no se sentiría solo.

__

"La vida de cada una de las personas no es simple, la respuesta a tu pregunta podrás encontrarla en el camino de tu vida, tienes que buscar esa verdad, ella te liberará...te liberará...liberará..."

Se despertó bruscamente, ya había amanecido, seguía soñando con aquel momento en el pasado y todavía no entendía el significado de esas palabras, era algo demasiado profundo para él, y se preguntaba si alguna vez lo entendería...

Se levantó, se acercó al pequeño riachuelo debajo del puente, se lavó la cara, se acomodó el cabello, se acercó más al agua y observó su reflejo, su imagen, su identidad, pero..., ¿quién era él?, cómo saberlo, era un vagabundo, sin hogar, sin trabajo, sin familia, sin una razón por la cual luchar, no tenía nada, no era nadie...

Se levantó decidido a cambiar todo eso, ya estaba harto de ese tipo de vida y había llegado la hora de comenzar de nuevo, empezar de cero.

Primero que nada, conseguir un trabajo, así ganaría dinero y podría comprarse una casa, pero..., él, ¿qué sabía hacer?, era bueno con las espadas, pero en la era Meiji las espadas ya no se usaban, ¿para qué más era bueno?.

Se pasó toda la mañana pensando en eso mientras caminaba por las agitadas calles de Tajima, hasta que se tropezó con su salvación:

- Discúlpeme señor, no fue mi intención.

- No es nada hijo, no te preocupes, pero deberías tener más cuidado y no caminar distraído como tonto por ahí.

- Mil disculpas de nuevo, Señor, es que ando buscando trabajo y...

- ¿buscas trabajo?, le preguntó el anciano con tono de interés

- Si Señor, ¿es que acaso Ud puede darme trabajo?

- Bueno..., estoy necesitando un ayudante en mi tienda y creo que tu eres el indicado

- Eso es genial, dijo él con alegría

- Dime algo..., ¿tienes algún tipo de experiencia con las espadas?

El vagabundo se quedó en silencio un momento sin saber que contestar

- S...si, Sr., soy un..., no sabía si contestar o no

- ¿Eres un..., qué?

- ...bueno, soy un...un... un aficionado a las espadas, si, eso es, me fascinan y sé mucho de ellas...Señor...

- Rinosuke Ishida, pero por favor llámame Sr Ishida

- Bien Sr. Ishida, como le decía, yo sé mucho de espadas y ...

- Entonces cumples con todos los requisitos para trabajar conmigo, bueno...en marcha, dijo el hombre interrumpiendo al vagabundo que se quedó con el final de la oración colgando de la boca (metafóricamente hablando...)

Y partieron los dos, rumbo a la tienda del Sr. Ishida.

Al llegar al lugar, el vagabundo se quedó realmente asombrado. La "tienda" que el viejo le había mencionado era nada más ni nada menos que un enorme edificio, con vistosos carteles y guardias en las puertas

- ¡Vaya!, ¡es enorme!

- Sí, lo sé. Yo nunca pensé que el negocio de importar y exportar armas a Europa fuera a ser tan provechoso.

- Importar y ...exportar...armas?, pero Sr Ishida..., ¿eso no es ilegal?

- Descuida chico, tengo permiso del gobierno, es todo legal, además, mi tienda a menudo abastece al ejercito, no les conviene clausurarme, ¿no lo crees?

- A...ahá...

- Vamos, entremos ya, voy a preparar tu planilla

Y al entrar él se quedó más asombrado todavía. En ese lugar había todo tipo de armas, espadas, armas blancas, armas de fuego, dagas, shurikens, suficientes como para el ejército del mundo entero.

- Supongo que no tendrás problemas con este negocio, ¿no?

- No Sr, no se preocupe.

- Bueno. Empecemos, ¡NORIKO!, ¡NORIKOOO!

- Ya voy padre, por favor. No grites, se escuchó la voz dulce de una mujer desde lejos en el enorme pasillo que conformaba la planta baja del edificio

- Ven rápido, quiero presentarte a nuestro nuevo ayudante

Una cortina se corrió y de ella salió el ángel más hermoso del mundo, al menos así lo sintió el recién contratado, que no podía disimular su sorpresa. Era ella, la chica de la otra vez, la más linda de todas.

El tiempo pasó, el pobre vagabundo se instaló y se convirtió en un vagabundo no tan pobre, consiguió un empleo estable, en el cual ganaba mucho dinero, una hermosa casa, se sentía feliz, solo le faltaban dos cosas, una familia y una razón para luchar, la tan anhelada verdad...

Una mañana de aquellas en las que el Sol parece brillar más que nunca, de aquellas en las que las aves trinan con gran jubilo, mañanas perfectas como para una maravillosa declaración de amor, él se decidió y pidió la mano de su bella Noriko en matrimonio al Sr Ishida, él le dijo con mucha dicha que sí, puesto que apreciaba mucho al muchacho y lo consideraba perfecto como para cuidar de su hija y amarla por el resto de sus vidas, y también porque sabía que ella llevaba largo tiempo enamorada de él en secreto y nada le hacía más feliz que ver contenta a su preciosa hijita.

Para hacer más interesante la situación él tuvo la brillante idea de llevar a su amada prometida a una romántica cena al aire libre, a la luz de unas pocas velas, ellos dos y con la única compañía de la luna y de un fuerte sentimiento que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

- ¡Cielos amor mío, esto es fantástico, me encanta!, dijo la joven mujer mientras admiraba el paisaje nocturno tomada de la mano de su prometido, después de acabar con su cena

- Me fascina que te encante, pero más me fascinas tu, dijo él mientras posaba sus labios en los de ella dándole un beso tierno al principio y apasionado una vez que logró desinhibirla.

El beso continuó, ahora acompañado de suaves caricias por parte de ambos, pero con un increíble sentido de autocontrol, los dos decidieron no avanzar más que eso y esperar a su noche de bodas, para hacer su relación más especial de lo que ya era.

El día de su casamiento al fin llegó, fue una velada hermosa, pero lo más hermoso en esa fiesta fue Noriko, al menos así lo sintió el joven recién casado mientras la veía conversando alegremente con sus invitados. De pronto él sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro y una vieja voz conocida que le decía casi en un susurro

- Ella es lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida, cuídala bien. Te la confío a ti porque también te estimo, querido yerno.

- No se preocupe, yo la amo más que a mi vida y pase lo que pase siempre la protegeré, confíe en mí.

- Así me gusta muchacho, ven, vamos, unámonos a la fiesta.

- Sí, vamos, dijo él decidido mientras caminaba en dirección a su esposa con el pensamiento de sacarla a bailar, mientras se le acercaba la iba contemplando, ella era como un ángel que se cayó del cielo y solo para él, era feliz

Y el nacimiento de su primer hijo no se hizo esperar, era el bebé más hermoso en la faz de la tierra, mejor dicho, de la bebé más hermosa.

Su primogénita era una linda niña a la que él quiso poner Yumi, en honor a su antiguo amor ya olvidado.

Era el cuarto cumpleaños de su princesita Yumi, y él la contemplaba desde la puerta de su casa jugando con sus amiguitos, se veía tan feliz, él la quería tanto, igual que a su bella esposa. Comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos y se le vino a la mente todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ahí, todos esos años vagando solo, desconcertado, y volvió a recordar las palabras de aquél samurai:

__

"La vida de cada una de las personas no es simple, la respuesta a tu pregunta podrás encontrarla en el camino de tu vida, tienes que buscar esa verdad, ella te liberará"

¿Qué significaba todo eso?, aún no lo comprendía, se había pasado casi la mitad de su vida tratando de entenderlo, y tratando de encontrar su verdad, y todavía no lo conseguía... Volvió a mirar a su hija, era tan linda, él la amaba tanto, era feliz..., un momento...¡eso era!, ¡la felicidad!, ¡esa era su razón de lucha!, ¡luchar para conseguir la felicidad!, ¡para ser feliz!

Cielos, al fin lo entendía, al fin comprendía las palabras de Kenshin Himura, aquel sabio espadachín, por fin había encontrado su verdad, se sentía bien, liberado, libre de tener que cargar con la angustia y la impotencia de no saber por o para qué luchar en la vida, al fin, ahora era más feliz que antes, ahora se sentía completo.

- ¡Soujirooo!, amor, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme, por favor?, sintió la dulce voz de Noriko desde adentro de la casa

- Sí, mi amor, ya voy.

FIN

Notas de la autora:

Hola, mi nombre es Leticia Cedrés, alias Misao, soy de Uruguay y es la primera vez que escribo un fic para editarlo por Internet. (he escrito otros pero su temática no es como para ser publicados tan así como así, (son historias lemon, al que le interesen mándeme un e-mail que con gusto yo se los mando, je je je!) )

La verdad es que decidí hacer un fic sobre Soujiro porque, además de ser uno de mis favoritos entre los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, me pareció muy trunco (abierto) el final de su historia en la serie, así que se me dio por darle un final feliz y también lindo.

A mí me gustó, si tienen alguna pregunta, duda o comentario, por favor mándenlo a _direngreyjphotmail.com_ que con gusto les contestaré.

Ah!!, me olvidaba, como simples curiosidades les cuento, como soy muy lista grabé todos los capítulos de Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin) en vídeo y las palabras de Ken que Soujiro tanto recuerda las copié textuales del vídeo, y además, Tajima es una ciudad que si existe en la actualidad, búsquenla en un atlas que ahí la encontrarán, era para que lo supieran, nada más.

Me despido humildemente

Sayounara.

__


End file.
